Mercer baby
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Bobby has a surprise for the Mercer family.
1. Chapter 1

**Mercer baby**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

(Disclaimer: _I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

.

.

_"Trust me Jackie. You'll like this surprise. I'll see you when you get home."_

Bobby's words continued to ring in Jack's head as he drove his car down the street toward his mother's home which was now legally Bobby's.

A total of eight months had passed since the passing of Evelyn Mercer. Her four sons had avenged her death and had managed to get back to their lives, even though they each still hurt deep down that she was gone.

Jerry's business was now prospering and had offered his brother's jobs but Bobby was the only one able to take the offer. Angel had been called back to his base since his leave time was over.

Jack on the other hand had gone back to New York to get back on track with his band. His shoulder and knees had healed nicely and he was glad to be able to move around without the pain anymore.

Things were slowly but surely going his way for the band and right now they were just taking time to relax while a company listened to their demo album. If they like what they hear then the Spares would be signed up.

Pulling into the driveway, Jack noticed that the house looked exactly the same. He parked his car and cut the engine. Deciding to leave his bags for later, the youngest brother walked up the back porch and opened the door with his key.

The house still had the warm atmosphere it always did but it seemed a little different.

Pushing it to the back of his mind, Jack became aware of his brother's voice. He was talking to someone. A woman.

Jack grinned as he made his way down the hallway and stood in the living room doorway where he was quickly spotted.

"Cracker Jack!" Bobby exclaimed standing and walking over to hug his brother.

"Hey Bobby." Jack chuckled and spotted someone else in the room. A young woman with dark brown hair only about two inches shorter than Bobby.

"Jack, this is Melissa." Bobby said walking over and putting an arm around the woman's shoulders. "Melissa, this is my fairy baby brother Jack."

"Hi. Nice to meet you Melissa. Not to sound rude or anything but don't listen to Bobby. He's full of himself most times."

"I already know that Jack. It's nice to meet you too." Melissa said as they shook hands.

"So Bobby, what's the surprise that I had to come see in person that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Jack asked.

"It's not obvious." Bobby said while looking at Melissa and putting a hand to her stomach.

It was then that Jack noticed Melissa's stomach was round with the sure sign of pregnancy.

The youngest brother turned shocked and surprised eyes to Bobby who grinned.

"You're gonna be an uncle again Jack." Bobby stated.

"No way." Jack gasped with a small smile. "You're gonna be a dad?"

"Yep." Bobby answered proudly. "Melissa and I are getting married next week. I need you to be my best man Jackie."

"Me? Really?" Jack asked with a hopeful grin.

"Yeah. Really. You're the only brother I have left that's still got a wild side to him. The Marines are actually getting Angel under control and Jerry lost his spark when Daniela was born. That's why for the next week you and I have to get as crazy as possible before I tie the knot."

"Not too crazy." Melissa declared.

"Mel, you remember what I told you about growing up with the fairy and my other brother's. I can't make any promises." Bobby said with a playful grin.

"Can you at least promise to pick up a few things for dinner tonight?"

"Ok. Jack can you stay with her?"

"Sure. It'll give me a chance to tell her the truth about what you told her about me." Jack replied.

"Hey, she already knows that you're a fairy. What else is there to tell?" Bobby said with a chuckle as he grabbed his coat.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"So how did you meet my brother?" Jack asked handing Melissa a steaming cup of tea.

"Thank you Jack. Well, it's actually not very interesting but I met Bobby when I went to interview for a job Jerry had open at his business. Bobby was there and helped interview me. We kind of hit off right away and started hanging out together. Next thing I know, we're seriously dating and I find out that I'm pregnant. He's been taking very good care of me."

"Wow. When are you due?"

"After next month." she answered. "We're not sure what the baby is and we want it to be a surprise."

"I'm still blown away. I never in my life pictured Bobby being a father. Well maybe. Another Michigan Mauler running around the house is what freaks me out a little though."

"I know. Bobby says that if we have a son he wants to put him in hockey as soon as he starts walking." Melissa said with a smirk and sipped her tea.

"Sounds like Bobby." Jack said with a nod of his head. "I'm pretty sure that's what happened to him when he was little. So how did the thought of marriage come up?"

"Well, it was Bobby's idea even though I had wanted to be the one to say it first. He said that he doesn't want his child to be born with their parent's not married. He doesn't want his child to be a b*****d child."

"I see where he's getting at." Jack said with a slight nod. "He doesn't want his son or daughter to live the same life he did. I knew he had a heart."

Melissa smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Bobby walked downstairs and heard the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen. He figured it was Melissa but was proven wrong when he spotted his youngest brother standing over the stove cooking something.

"Morning princess." he greeted with a stretch.

"Morning." Jack greeted back. "Melissa on any kind of food restrictions?"

"No. Why?"

"Just don't want to make her feel sick from anything I make." Jack answered.

"Hey, that should be my line." Bobby declared. "Anyway, what are you making?"

"Pancakes and eggs." Jack answered. "By the way, you need to get some descent food for Melissa to eat while she's pregnant."

"Well, since you're the fairy here I'll leave you to it."

"Wow, I really missed you Bobby." Jack said half sarcastically.

"I know you did." Bobby said with a smirk as he patted Jack's shoulder. "By the way, today at three we both have an appointment to get fitted for a tux's for the wedding."

"A tux?" Jack whined.

"Hey, this ain't New York where you can show up looking like you just got laid. You have to be classy for a wedding." Bobby stated.

"You sure you're the Michigan Mauler?"

"Sometimes I wonder that too because of how much I've changed." Bobby replied.

Jack lightly chuckled and presented a plate of hot pancakes.

"I'll take those." Bobby declared taking the plate.

"To put on the table!" Jack declared.

Bobby chuckled, happy to have his youngest brother home to mess with. He hadn't realized how much he missed Jack until he was finally back.

Nearly loosing him when the shootout occured made Bobby realize how much he needed all of his brother's and it was that realization that made him stay.

He had felt sad when Angel had been called back to his base but knew that he would see his little brother again.

He was glad that Jerry had offered him the job position at his company since he would have been bored out of his mind not doing anything all day and now needed funds to be able to provide his family with whatever they needed.

He had sent Angel a message informing him of his wedding but he wouldn't know anything for at least another two days which would be about six days before the wedding took place. Right now there was eight days left and there was still a lot of things to do.

"Morning."

Bobby smiled when he saw his bride to be walk in wearing a familiar fluffy purple robe.

"Something smells good." she mused and saw the breakfast that had been set on the table.

"Jackie made breakfast." Bobby announced.

"I thought it looked too good to have been made by you Bobby." Melissa joked.

"Hey!"

"Thanks for breakfast Jack."

"You're welcome." Jack said as he walked out of the kitchen with a plate containing a few pieces of toast.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I'm glad that someone was here to help me get groceries." Melissa said as Jack glided by while balancing himself on the shopping cart.

"I know what you mean." Jack said hopping off the cart and grabbing a carton of a dozen eggs. "Bobby's the not-going-to-the-store-for-anything-other-than-beer kinda person."

"That's true." Melissa said checking the dates on the milk cartons. "I sent him here once just to pick up something for lunch and he came back with beer and junk food. At least it was before I was pregnant."

"That's the one good thing of Bobby. He is aware of others situations. Especially with something like this." Jack said. "I guess the news of becoming a father finally snapped some responsibility into him. To be honest it freaks me out a little. I've never seen this side of Bobby before. Well once when I was younger but it didn't last long."

"Yeah, Bobby was like that at first. Really he suspected I was pregnant after a while and I guess that's why he started changing. He still has a lot of his old ways. He's just grown up a little."

"Never thought I'd see the day." Jack said with a smirk. "So what really made you fall for Bobby?"

"I guess when we started dating I saw how protective Bobby was of me. He wouldn't so much as let another man come too close to me if I became a little nervous. Then when I officially knew that I was pregnant he became as protective of me as he is to you."

"That's a lot." Jack chuckled.

"I saw that he was so caring and, even though he doesn't openly admit it, he's very sensitive and responsible."

"Getting him to admit that about himself will be the biggest accomplishment ever." Jack said. "Bobby is all of those things but he's always seen himself as a screw up. Then again, all four of us thought that about ourselves."

"But things turned out for the better when your mother adopted you." Melissa pointed out.

"They did. I wish you could have met her." Jack said.

"I wish I could have met her too. I feel a little sad that my baby won't know their saint of a grandmother."

"Maybe our mom will be around in making sure that the kid won't be as rough as Bobby." Jack suggested. "Even after...what happened...I'd like to think that my mother's still watching over us. I think she's the only reason I'm even here right now. Doctor's said that I should have died."

"Bobby told me about it. I think he still feels bad about it all." Melissa said placing a few canned items in the cart.

"That's Bobby alright. He'll feel that way for as long as he lives no matter how much I try to convince him that it was my fault for running outside like an idiot." Jack said. "But that's something that'll never change about Bobby I guess. Does he let you do any kind of house work?"

"Cooking is about the only thing." Melissa answered. "He says that I'm risking too much if I do anything else. Even fold laundry."

"Then I guess he's glad I'm home." Jack said as they started to head toward the check-out. "I was the little brother who knew how to do the chores."

Melissa chuckled.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Little brother is definately back home." Jerry exclaimed smelling something being cooked.

"Jerry?"

The second Mercer brother smiled when he saw his youngest brother walk out of the kitchen.

"Cracker Jack." he greeted as his baby brother hurried over and embraced him greatly. "I thought Bobby was just messin' with me but he was right. How you doin' kiddo?"

"Hey, why would I lie about the fairy coming home?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Glad you're back Jackie." Jerry said following the youngest into the kitchen where several things were being prepared. "I've been dying for a good Mercer cooked meal."

"I'm tellin' Camille." Jack declared with a smirk as he opened the oven to check on the chicken.

"Oh man. Is it almost ready?" Bobby asked feeling his stomach rumble at the familiar smell of Jack's cooking.

"Just about." Jack answered. "Can you guys set up the table?"

"Alright." Jerry said moving to the cabnit for the plates. "Good to have you back little brother."

"That's what I said." Bobby added grabbing the silverware.

"Cause you're not going hungry." Melissa said walking into the dinning room as they set the table.

"Hey, I'm a growing man." Bobby said.

"Growing sideways." Jack said from the kitchen.

"Fairy!"

"How you holdin' up Mel?" Jerry asked.

"I'm fine. Baby is kicking a lot but I can handle it." Melissa answered.

"It's a boy then." Bobby declared with a grin as he rubbed her round stomach. "That's the only reason for 'em to be moving around so much."

"Or she's about the have the baby." Jerry stated. "Camille was the same when she was pregnant with the girls. Maybe you're gonna have the baby early Melissa."

"Hey, don't tell me that." Bobby exclaimed. "That means that we'd have to up the wedding."

"Relax Bobby. She won't have the baby today. Doesn't work like that." Jerry said.

"Jer, what does Bobby know about having babies?" Jack said walking into the dinning room and placing two bowls of food on the table.

"More than you." Bobby declared. "Come out of the closet yet Jackie?"

Jack gave Bobby the finger before returning to the kitchen.

"Bobby. Leave him alone." Melissa lightly scolded.

"Alright, alright." Bobby said. "C'mon Jack, let's eat."

"Calm down. It's not ready yet." Jack said bringing over a large bowl of mashed potatoes.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"Maybe."

Bobby groaned. Keeping good food away from him was always Jack's best way of revenge. Especially when smaller dishes were being placed before him and the main entre was the last thing to be put on the table.

"Come on Jerry. Let's play a little pick-up game until Jackie's done."

"No hockey in the house." Melissa said.

"But it's a Mercer family tradition."

"Turkey cup. Not chicken." Jerry corrected.

"Man, you guys are against me for some reason." Bobby exclaimed.

"Wow. Who knew Bobby Mercer was a crybaby." Jack said kneeling in front of the oven to remove the chicken and place it on a serving tray.

"The only reason I don't kill you is because you're my little brother." Bobby declared.

"Sure Bobby. Whatever you say." Jack replied carrying the chicken to the table.

"Hands." Bobby said.

The four held hands and bowed their heads.

"Our Lord and savior, Jesus Christ, thank you for bringing us together for this day, thank you for the food we are about to eat, thank you for letting continue living healthy lives. Amen."

"Amen." the three said.

The four sat and began to eat.

"Oh man." Jerry mused. "Just like old times. Nice to have you back in the kitchen Jack."

"Gee thanks." Jack said with a smirk.

Lunch had passed and Jerry had volunteered to clean up so Bobby and Jack could get to their fitting appointment on time.

"Man, haven't had cooking like that since you went back to New York. Feel like I put on a few pounds." Bobby mused driving down the steet.

"Might have. You ate four plates." Jack said with a grin. "Probably not the best idea to do before a tux fitting."

"You may have a point there Jackie. Should have set an appointment later in the afternoon."

Jack chuckled.

Half an hour later he was standing in front of a full body mirror admiring his appearance. He loooked good!

"Not bad Jackie. Not bad." Bobby said looking at his youngest brother as a seamstress pinned up the pant legs to the appropriate length. "You might have to get married soon. When you find the right guy that is."

"Shut up Bobby! You're just mad cause I know how to hold still around sharp pins."

"Thankfully." the seamstress muttered.

Bobby sent a light glare to the woman and remembered how many times he had been pricked by the needles. He had been glad to have his fitting done and overwith. He hated needles.

"All done with the measurements." The seamstress announced. "You can go ahead and change. We're done for today."

"Alright." Jack said stepping down from the standing block and heading into the changing room.

"Both suits will be ready after tomorrow. You can pick them up at noon."

"Alright. Thank you." Bobby said and the woman took her leave. Once she was gone, Bobby sat on the wooden bench that was located in the room.

"So Jack, what should we do tonight?" he asked.

"Beats me." Jack answered. "Got something in mind?"

"Not really." Bobby answered. "Definately the bar but we need something else. The bar is the only place we would really go."

"Why don't we go to the ice rink and see if we can get a pick-up game?" Jack suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Bobby said. "I'll try to get Jerry to go with us too."

"If you can get him away from Camille." Jack replied coming out of the dressing room.

"Hey, it's some brotherly time together. Until Angel's time in the Marines is up this is as close as we can get to all of us being here together. We need to spend more time together."

"True." Jack nodded absentmindedly rubbing his shoulder where he had been shot. He quickly stopped before Bobby noticed. "Anyway, if you get Jerry to come then we should definately go."

"I'll get him." Bobby vowed. "Even if I have to go to his house and drag him out."

"Knowing you, you'll do it." Jack said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

.

.

Bobby opened the door to his brother's room and shouted, "Wake up Jackie!"

Jack moaned and pulled his blanket over his head as he rolled over so his back was to Bobby.

"Jack! Get up!"

"No. Too early." Jack muttered.

"It's almost ten. Come on ya fairy. We got stuff to do. The wedding is in three days and there's alot of s**t to take care of." Bobby said walking over to his brother's bed, reaching under the blanket, grabbing Jack's ankles and started to pull him to the edge of the matress.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" Jack cried feeling himself near the edge of the bed.

Bobby laughed as he watched Jack stand from his bed.

"You're an a**." Jack said.

"I know. Come on. Get ready. You, me and Jerry are being dragged to a cake testing in an hour. After that we have to get our final fitting for our suits, then we have to meet another guy about an important matter and you have Best Man chores to do."

"I have what?"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Mel, this is going to be your day. Pick which one you think is best. Jack and Jerry are gonna go into a sugar coma if they eat another piece of cake." Bobby said.

Jack lightly glared at Bobby but didn't say anything. Right now he felt like his stomach was bigger than Melissa's. In total there had been seventeen pieces of cake to be taste tested and he wasn't sure how he was able to eat most of it.

"I think the red velvet with chocolate filling was the best one." Melissa said.

"Then that's what we'll take." Bobby declared.

"How big will the order be sir?" the baker asked writing something on a notepad.

"It'll be a wedding cake so make it big enough to feed at least fifty people." Bobby answered.

"Feeling a sugar rush yet?" Melissa asked.

"Not yet." Jack answered leaning back in his chair. "But then again, sugar never really got to me like that."

"Lucky." Jerry muttered.

"I'm scared that so much sugar may cause the baby to become hyper active." Melissa said with a chuckle as she rubbed her stomach. "He's already moving around enough."

"He?"

"I just say that to humor Bobby."

Jack chuckled.

"Keep it up long enough and Bobby will start to believe the baby is going to be a boy." Jerry said.

"I think he already does think that." Melissa replied. "Yesterday I caught him in the attic looking through his hockey things from when he was a teenager."

"Told you he'll put the kid in hockey." Jack said.

"I feel sorry if the kid is a boy." Jerry said. "Bobby was in the league long enough to be a hockey coach."

"As if we weren't enough for him to push around." Jack added.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

A few minutes later after the final suit fitting, the four adults were in Jack's car and heading to their next location.

"What's this important matter we have to take care of anyway?" Jack asked as he switched the blinker on.

"Gotta meet up with a guy who knows a thing or two about the world and might know a good place for a honeymoon." Bobby answered. "That place right there Jackie."

"Who's the guy?" Jerry asked.

"No clue. Had to call in and he said he'd meet me here to talk about locations." Bobby answered. "Suppose to know a few good places having traveled so much."

"Whatever man." Jack said as he found a good parking space. "You should just call Angel. He's been around the world. He might know a few good places."

"Can't get ahold of him cause they don't allow cell phones. D'uh Jackie." Bobby said as they climbed out of the car.

Jack muttered something under his breath as he hit the lock button on his keychain and they all went into the building. They followed Bobby who led them to a large open room that looked like a party/reception room for large parties.

"This where the reception is gonna be?" Jerry asked.

"Yep." Bobby answered. "Should hold everyone who'll show up. Jackie, one of your Best Man duties is to make sure that everyone who was invited has returned the cards saying what they want to eat."

"Anything else oh grand master." Jack said sarcastically taking out a small notepad and pen he knew he was going to need and wrote said task down.

"Yeah, say hi to your big brother standin' behind you." Bobby answered.

Jack raised an eyebrow but turned around and his eyes went wide at who he saw standing there.

"Angel!" Jerry cried with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey!" Jack greeted right away hugging his brother. "When'd you get here?"

"Just a few hours ago Jackie-poo." Angel replied with a chuckle and released the youngest brother.

"You managed to get out long enough for the wedding?" Jerry asked stepping up to take the next hug.

"Yeah, they've giving me two weeks but it'll mean that I won't be able to come back for at least a year or so. But it'll be worth it as long as Jack stays single for that time and I don't have to come for another wedding or birth."

"Jack's picky about the guys he meets." Bobby said and felt Jack's boot hit his rump. "Fairy." he groaned.

"So you're the guy that Bobby says knows a thing or two about the world and a place to honeymoon?" Jerry asked as they started back toward the entrance.

"Yea, and I actually did go to a few places that might be nice." Angel said carrying his black suitcase.

"And you knew that Angel was coming home?" Melissa asked.

"Of course. Everything today needed to be done but it was also to distract you." Bobby answered. "Plus I wanted to get on Jackie's nerves with the Best Man stuff."

"It was working even before I agreed." Jack replied unlocking his car and opening the trunk.

"It was working on all of us." Angel added placing his bag in the trunk and shutting the lid.

"Big brother duties ladies." Bobby said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Where do we stand Jackie?" Bobby asked.

Jack looked through his notepad.

"Band is picked out, tuxes are done and picked up, all invitations have been returned, bridesmaids finished their fittings earlier this afternoon, cake is going to be delivered twenty minutes before the reception, Jerry's going to pick up the rings today, Amelia and Daniela got their baskets and Camille is gonna show them how to throw the flowers, and just decorating the reception room is left."

"Awesome." Bobby exclaimed. "What about the bachelor party?"

"Johnny called and said he's going to have the bar closed off for it. Won't let anyone in unless they're on the list I made." Jack answered.

"Wow Jackie. You're really on top of this."

"I have experience." Jack replied.

"Planning weddings? You really are a fairy."

"Shove it Bobby." Jack chuckled. "I handled getting the gigs for my concerts set up. I've planned bigger shows than your wedding."

"Maybe but this one has more meaning behind it." Bobby stated.

"Yeah, I'll give you that one." Jack replied. "So what kind of music do you want to play at the reception?"

"I got a few things I want but you can let Mel decide majority of it. I'll tell you mine later."

"Country it is!"

"You play any of the scratchy fiddle music and I'll hang you from the house Jackie."

The younger brother only laughed at his brother's reaction. Country music wasn't exactly on Bobby's top ten list.

The first time that Jack had played country in front of Bobby his prized guitar was threatened to be broken into pieces unless the music was turned off.

Naturally, Jack didn't take any chances with his guitar.

"I'm serious Jackie, you play a single note of that music and I'll cut off all that pretty hair of yours." Bobby warned.

"You ain't going near my head!"

"Fine. I'll think of something else." Bobby stated.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I'm...not...the...groom!" Jack shouted while being hoisted in the air by several of Bobby's friends.

"They know." Bobby declared. "Consider this one of my final pranks to you while I'm still just your big brother."

"You...a**...hole." Jack declared.

"You really getting hitched Bobby?" Johnny G asked.

"Sure am." Bobby answered.

"No wonder it didn't snow so much this year." the bartender joked.

"Hey!"

"He does have a bit of a point though." Jerry said. "None of us really pictured you getting married and having a kid."

"What? Did you guys think that I was _always_ going to be a trouble making big brother in need of anger management?" Bobby asked.

"Yes."

"Some brother's you guys turned out to be." Bobby muttered.

"Calm down man. It's just...it took us all by a little surprise. We've never seen you with a girl for longer than two or three months and we were the only ones you ever acted 'fatherly' towards. Seeing you getting married and having a kid kind of shakes the image we have of you." Angel said.

"I haven't changed that much. I'm still the Michigan Mauler." Bobby said.

"Just be protective of your new family like you were with us." Jerry said.

"That's going to apply for all of you." Bobby said. "Just cause I'm getting hitched it doesn't mean that I'm going to give you guys any slack."

"And here I thought things were going to get better." Jack muttered looking a mess.

"They are getting better Cracker Jack." Bobby said ruffling his brother's already messy hair and laughed when Jack escaped his teasing.

"Time to make the toast." Jack said picking up his shot glass as he straightened himself out a bit.

"Be nice Jackie." Bobby warned.

"Of course." Jack said with a hidden tone of amusement as he filled it with whiskey.

"He's gonna humiliate you." Jerry declared with a grin.

"Little fairy better not." Bobby replied.

"Yo! Attention!" Jack shouted standing on a chair.

The music was muted and all eyes went to Jack.

"Thank you. Just to let everyone know this is a toast I'm making. I somehow got talked into being a Best Man and the groom, shockingly, is my older brother Bobby Mercer."

"Armeggedon!" someone shouted making everyone laugh.

"As his youngest brother I can honestly say that I really never thought this day would happen. I always pictured my brother forever being the tough and dangerous hockey player known as the Michigan Mauler who spread fear into the hearts of whoever walked in front of him. But Bobby has once again proven that he's full of surprises even to those who know him best. He's got a great girl becoming his wife and soon he's not only going to be a husband but a father. So very soon there may very well be another Michigan Mauler around. Bobby, I'm wishing you the best of luck and I know that you and Melissa are gonna be real happy together. Congratulations man."

Everyone started clapping and Jack jumped down from the chair.

"Nicely done Cracker Jack." Jerry said as the four Mercer's clicked their shot glasses before drinking the whiskey down in one gulp.

"Yeah well you know..." Jack said pouting more whiskey into everyone's glasses. "I do have a way with words."

"Cause you're a fairy." Bobby said and laughed when he saw the annoyed look on Jack's face.

"Lay off. I could have told everyone about that little incident when it was just you and me at home and that thing you did with the wires." Jack said.

"You talk you die." Bobby warned.

"What happened?" Jerry asked with a curious grin.

"Sorry Jer. It's something that me and Jackie are taking to our graves." Bobby answered. "Right _Jack_?"

"Yes Bobby, it is." Jack said with a smug smirk.

"I'll get it out of one of you." Jerry vowed. "Anyway, are you nervous Bobby?"

"A little." Bobby answered. "I know I shouldn't worry but...I can't help it."

"Happens to all of us men Bobby." Jerry stated. "Even though we know that our future wives are going to be waiting at the alter we can't help but assume the worse."

"Remember Jerry was a nervous wreck in the groom's room?" Jack reminded.

"Man, it was my first and only time getting married. You would be nervous too." Jerry exclaimed.

"Angel's probably the next one to tie the knot. We'll see if he's the same." Jack stated.

"Better not be to La Vida Loca." Bobby declared.

"Man, you can't tell me who I can or can't marry. And it probably will be her!"

"Probably?" Jack repeated.

"Please tell me you've met someone else. Someone who's not crazy." Bobby pleaded.

"There is a girl that I talk to who's in charge of air traffic but right now there ain't much goin' on." Angel explained.

"It's a start. Take it!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Man. I ain't gonna leave Sofi for a girl I barely know."

"Why not?"

"Are you serious Bobby?"

"Yes!"

Jerry turned to Jack with a grin.

"Jackie, I hope that you find a girl who meets Bobby's approval. Or else you'll be just like Angel right now when it's your turn to get married."

"You and me both Jerry." Jack replied as Bobby and Angel continued to exchange words.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bobby smiled when he felt a light kick under his hand that was on Melissa's stomach.

"Won't be much longer now." Melissa said with a soft smile.

"I can't wait." Bobby said. "I bet you can't wait either. Must be tough having the carry the kid around like this."

"A little rough on the feet and knees but it's worth it." she said. "I can't wait to be a mother."

"I can't wait to be a dad." Bobby said. "The guys were saying that it's a little hard for them to see me as a dad. Said that they always saw me as the muscle head I was back when I was in the league."

"They just haven't gotten over the shock that you're finally settling down." Melissa said. "Gotta be hard for any younger brother to see that of their oldest brother."

"Probably and Jack was the only one that I showed any slack to. Other than that, I was the hardcore tough as nails older brother."

"And soon that's going to change." Melissa said snuggling close to Bobby.

"Sure is." Bobby agreed. "Soon I'll be the working husband and diaper changing dad."

Melissa chuckled.

"You think we'll be good parent's?" she asked.

"I know you will be. I didn't have good parental figures until mom took me in. She was the only parental figure I had. But I know that I'm gonna do my best to be a good father. Same for you. I'm gonna be the best husband I can be."

"You're already perfect for me Bobby." Melissa said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Who's got Melissa's boquet?" Jack asked into the headset he was wearing. "The bride doesn't have her flowers!"

"I think you created a monster Bobby." Jerry said helping his brother with his cufflinks as Jack rushed out of the room.

"I think so too man." Bobby said with a grin.

"At least one of us has his head in the game." Angel stated handing Bobby his tie.

"That too." Bobby agreed. "I feel like my heart is gonna explode."

"Relax man." Jerry advised tying the bow tie. "You got a great girl about to become your wife and Jack's gone army general on everybody today. Just be as cool as I was."

"Jer, you were worse than Bobby when you were getting married." Angel reminded. "You almost forgot that you didn't have pants on when you were about to get in the car to get to the church."

"Shut up." Jerry scolded with a grin finishing the tie as his older brother laughed.

"How much time left?" Bobby asked looking at himself in the mirror.

Angel checked the clock in the room.

"Ten minutes." he answered as they heard Jack shouting something in the hallway.

"Man, you'd think Jackie is the one getting married." Jerry laughed.

"No kidding. I can't wait to see him when it is his turn to get hitched." Angel agreed.

"He'll probably be cutting off heads." Bobby joked as he straightened his suit before grabbing the walkie talkie. "Jack, need you in my room for a second."

_"On my way."_ Jack's voice answered over the small speaker.

"Time for us to have our last drink while there's still only one of us married." Bobby said as Angel brought out four bottles of beer from the mini fridge with Jack showing up a second later.

"Everything alright out there?" Jerry asked with a smirk as he handed Jack a bottle.

"You don't even want to know what happened." Jack answered. "Let's just say that it's a good thing the carpet is already ugly."

"It's not gonna mess up the wedding is it?" Bobby asked.

"I marked the spot so everyone can avoid it."

"Ok." Angel said slowly.

"Anyway," Bobby said twisting off the top of the beer bottle. "Guys, thanks for everything. All three of you have been really supportive and helpful. I'm really happy all of you are here for my big day. I hope you'll all still be here when my baby is born. I love you guys and I'm really happy your my brother's."

"Amen." Jerry, Angel and Jack said as they clicked the bottles together and took long drinks.

Jack checked his watch and smiled.

"It's time." he said.

"Oh boy." Bobby sighed and took another drink of his beer.

"Relax Bobby. This wedding is going to be a piece of cake. Especially considering you didn't forget your pants like Jerry." Jack said.

"Man! Will ya'll shut up about that already? Just watch! You'll pull the same thing when you're getting married!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Melissa laughed as Bobby carried her through the doorway as Jack snapped a picture of the moment.

The wedding and reception had gone by perfectly. Vows were exchanged, rings were now being worn, pictures had been taken, dances were shared...

The perfect wedding on a perfect September day.

Now Melissa is part of the Mercer family as a wife, sister-in-law and aunt.

"Ok Bobby. We're inside. You can put me down now." she said.

"Yeah man, let her relax and enjoy her first day bein' stuck to you." Angel said.

"Quiet man or else I'll cut off your ring finger so you don't marry Loco Ono." Bobby warned. "Actually..."

"Leave him alone Bobby." Jerry said. "Angel's just jealous that you got married before him."

"I am not!" Angel declared. "Least I know I'm not gonna be the last to get married. Sorry Jackie-poo."

"How did _I_ get pulled into this?" Jack exclaimed.

"You're the runt. That's how." Bobby answered carefully putting Melissa down. "But like I said earlier and all these past years. You gotta find the right man first before you get married Jackie and you are a little picky about the guys you look at. But I have a few friends who are available. I can hook you up."

"You're still too kind to me Bobby." Jack said sarcastically as he loosened his tie.

"I know." Bobby grinned as he ruffled Jack's hair before removing his blazer. "I've gotten soft."

"See, you do admit it." Jerry exclaimed. "You have gotten softer since your league days."

"I think I have because before I would have tossed you out the second floor window for mocking me like that." Bobby said.

Melissa looked out the windows and saw that the wind was picking up and snow was being carried along in it.

"It's snowing." she said. "And it looks like a blizzard is gonna start soon."

"I better get home before Camille starts calling and yelling about it." Jerry said. "Congratluations again you two."

"Thanks Jerry." Bobby said hugging his brother and watching as the second oldest brother hugged his new wife.

"Be careful driving home Jer." Angel said.

"You know it." Jerry agreed before vanishing out the front door.

"So, what do we do now?" Bobby asked.

"Let me change and I'll make us some dinner." Jack offered.

"Sounds like a plan Jackie." Angel said. "I need to get outta this suit too."

"Can you even stand wearing your Marine uniform for very long?" Jack asked as he and Angel walked upstairs.

"Not really." Angel's voice answered.

"Get use to those two Mel." Bobby answered helping his wife stand and heading to the stairs. "Now that we're married you're gonna have three brother-in-laws to put up with."

Melissa giggled.

"You told me what it was like when they became your brothers. If I can handle you I'm sure I can handle them."

"Good point." Bobby agreed as they walked into their room and he shut the door. "I provide more entertainment then all three of them combine. And Jackie's suppose to be a rock star."

Melissa smiled at her husband as he unzipped her dress.

"But at least you know you won't starve." Bobby added. "With Jackie here, you'll always have something good to eat."

"Maybe you can learn something from him while you're at it."

"Mel! Not you too!" Bobby exclaimed. "I've heard Jackie say that for years!"

"Well, what would you have done if Jack wasn't here and I was taking care of the baby?"

"Ok, you got a point there. I'll watch what he does tonight." Bobby agreed.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack heard the wind howling outside and was glad that he wasn't out there. He sat on his bed in his warm room while coming up with a few new chords for a song that he was in the process of writing.

Over the past week the snow outside had built up outside. Melissa had also been showing signs that she may soon be going into labor which was putting Bobby, Jack and Angel on pins and needles.

For now the house was quiet and peaceful. Just the way Jack liked it but he knew that it wouldn't stay that way for long.

Bobby had taken off to Jerry's house since there had been a report brought up that both of them needed to look at. Jack had offered to stay home with Melissa and Angel had once again vanished to Sofi's.

At least for a few hours the house could be quiet and peaceful and he could relax.

"Jack!"

Jack stopped playing his guitar and quickly got up from his bed. He hurried into the hallway and to the closed bathroom door.

"Mel? You alright?" he asked through the door.

"Jack, get in here!" Melissa exclaimed.

Not waiting another second, Jack opened the door and gasped at what he saw.

"My water broke!" Melissa said holding her stomach.

"What? Now?" Jack gasped.

Melissa nodded.

"The babies coming early." she said.

"Oh man. Ok, uh...Wait here. I'll get everything ready and I'll take you to the hospital. I'll get Bobby on the phone and tell him what's going on." he said.

"Hurry." Melissa begged.

Jack nodded and hurried down the stairs.

Quickly slipping his famous leather jacket on, he grabbed Melissa's already packed duffle bag from the closet and his car keys before rushing outside. He clicked the button to unlock the doors and tossed the duffle bag into the back seat before rushing around to the drivers side, starting the engine and turning the heater on.

Shutting the door he hurried back into the house, grabbed Melissa's coat and a blanket and hurried back upstairs where Melissa was still waiting in the bathroom.

"Ok. Everything's ready. Just need to call Bobby." Jack said helping Melissa get her jacket on and then wrapping the blanket around her before he suddenly picked her up bridal style.

"Let's get going. If this kid is anything like Bobby, he ain't gonna wait long." he said carefully walking down the stairs. He made sure to lock both doors when he carried Melissa outside before taking her to the car and carefully placing her in the passenger seat.

Melissa lightly groaned in pain while placing her seatbelt on and watched as Jack hurried around the car and jumped into the drivers seat.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Ok, here we go." Jack said putting the car in drive and carefully pulling out into the street.

Melissa was amazed that Jack was driving so well with how strong the wind was and how heavy the snow was coming down. But she remembered that he'd grown up in Michigan and had lived in New York for a few years.

He was most likely use to this kind of weather and having to drive through it.

"D**n snow." Jack cursed turning the speed up on the windsheild wipers before he dug out his cell phone and pressed the number to speed dial his brother.

Melissa bit her lip to hold back a groan of protest as another contraction hit her.

"Bobby!" Jack practically shouted. "Bobby! Melissa's water broke!...She's about to have the baby moron!...I'm taking her to the hospital right now but the snow is slowing me down!...I know where the hospital is!...Just get there as soon as you can! Ok...Ok...I'll see you soon man."

"Bobby ok?" Melissa asked.

"I think he's about as freaked out as I am." Jack answered and squinted his eyes as he leaned forward in his seat. "I can't see a thing. The snow is getting too heavy and we're not that far away."

"Just take your time Jack. Don't rush." Melissa said before she lightly moaned.

"No offence but that doesn't help." Jack replied with a weak grin as he was forced to slow the speed of the car.

Melissa saw small dots of light and a larger red light. She knew right away that it was the hospital. They were so close but the snow was seriously slowing them down.

The pregnant woman lightly gasped when she felt the car suddenly stop.

"D**n!" Jack cursed hitting the steering wheel. "Snow's too much for the car to keep going."

"Is there any other way?" Melissa asked feeling another contraction about to hit.

"There's only one other choice." Jack said cutting the engine and unclipping his seatbelt. "I'm carrying you the rest of the way!"

"Jack, it's too far!" Melissa declared.

"Not even half a mile. It's either that or the baby is born right here in the car." Jack said grabbing the thick blanket he kept in the backseat and wrapped Melissa in it. He then jumped out of the car, grabbed Melissa's bag from the backseat, slung the strap across his chest and then went to the passenger side.

"Jack?"

"Don't worry Mel. I'll get you there." Jack said carefully picking her up in his arms and slamming the door shut with his foot. "Just hang in there."

"Not me you need to tell that too." Melissa weakly joked.

Jack weakly chuckled as he pushed himself against the wind and snow. The cold and wind were biting into every inch of his body. He could feel parts of his body start to go numb but he wasn't about to quit.

For one thing, the hospital was already so close. Second, Jack knew Bobby would kill him if he didn't get Melissa to the hospital.

Melissa groaned in pain.

"We're almost there Mel." Jack said. "Just a few more feet. Are you still warm?"

"Yes but I don't think I should be that concerned about it." she answered. "I should be asking you that."

"Don't worry about me. You're the one who can't be out here in this weather." Jack said feeling his legs getting heavy from the weight of the snow when he walked, the cold seeping into his body and the task of carrying his pregnant sister-in-law.

Melissa managed to hold back another cry of pain and felt the wind suddenly stop. She looked to the side and realized that they were now in front of the large building.

"We made it." Jack exclaimed and Melissa noticed how pale he had gotten. She saw that he only had his leather jacket on but it wasn't enough against the snow and wind.

Melissa moaned and suddenly felt Jack moving a little quicker since the area around the doors wasn't blocked with snow.

"We're here." Jack said as he carried her through the sliding doors.

"Thank goodness." Melissa exclaimed and suddenly felt warm air all around her, signalling that they made it inside.

"We need a doctor!" Jack shouted bursting into the ER. "My sister-in-law is in labor!"

"Get Dr. Miles!" a nurse ordered as she rushed over with an orderly following with a wheelchair.

"Sir, are you alright?" the nurse asked seeing how pale Jack looked as he placed Melissa in the wheelchair.

"He needs to be looked at." Melissa answered. "He just carried me at least half a mile through the snow!"

"Get a gurney for this man!" the nurse ordered another orderly. "Sir, what's your name and your sister-in-law?"

"I-I'm Jack M-Mercer. She's...Melissa Mercer." Jack answered as he started to heavily shiver.

"Alright. Get Mrs. Mercer into the maternity ward and get Mr. Mercer into an exam room!"

Jack was placed on a gurney and as he was wheeled away he watched Melissa being taken down a different hallway.

"W-will she...be o-ok?" Jack asked.

"She's being taken to the maternity ward right now. Don't worry, she'll be highly taken care of. Right now we need to get you warmed up." the nurse answered with a caring tone. "That was crazy what you did but it's easy to see that you care about your sister-in-law."

"M-my older brother w-w-would kill me if she didn't get he...here." Jack replied with a faint smile.

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Bobby burst through the hospital doors and practically ran to the front desk.

"Excuse me." he said to the nurse. "My wife and little brother came in here about three hours ago."

"Ok. What are their names?" the nurse asked picking up a list of names.

"My wife's name is Melissa and my brother's name is Jack." Bobby answered. "Last names are Mercer."

"Your brother is right this way sir." the nurse said leading them down the hallway. After walking past a few doors she finally came to one, opened the door and motioned them inside.

Bobby walked inside and sighed in relief when he saw Jack lying in a bed covered in blankets and an extra blanket drapped around his shoulders.

"Jack," he said hurrying over to his brothers side.

"You alright Cracker Jack?" Jerry asked.

"A little chilly but fine." Jack said through a shiver and a small smile on his pale face.

"He walked a little less than half a mile through the snow with your wife to get her here in time to have the baby." Dr. Miles announced walking into the room. "Got a little frostbite but it'll be gone by tomorrow evening. He should just keep warm for now and relax. Mrs. Mercer was a bit angry at him for pulling a stunt like that."

"She's not the only one doc." Bobby said playfully shaking his fist in front of Jack.

"Would you rather the baby be born in the front seat of my car?" Jack replied.

"My wife and baby." Bobby suddenly turned urgent again.

"Relax Mr. Mercer." Dr. Miles advised. "Jack got your wife here in time for her to deliver. There were no complications during the birth and you're the proud father of a healthy baby boy."

Bobby smiled.

"I knew it." Angel said with a smile before hugging his brother. "Congratulations man."

"Happy for you big bro." Jerry added hugging his brother.

"Told you guys there was gonna be another Mighigan Mauler running around Detroit." Jack said.

"You were right. You called it Jackie." Bobby said and hugged the youngest brother. "Thank you. Thank you for getting Melissa here. Thank you for helping get my baby here to be born."

"Well you know. New car. Didn't want baby birth all over it." Jack joked with a grin but hugged his brother.

"Mr. Mercer, if you'd like we can take you to your wife." Dr. Miles offered.

"We'll stay here with Cracker Jack. You go ahead Bobby." Jerry said.

"Alright. I'll bring the kid over to meet his uncles." Bobby replied and followed the nurse and doctor out into the hallway. "You sure there weren't any complications?"

"The only problem was that your wife was a little cold from being out in the blizzard but once we got her prepped she warmed up and did very well." Dr. Miles answered as they came to the maternity wing. "Your son weighed seven pounds two ounces and is eighteen inches long."

Bobby smiled and they approached a door that had a banner taped to it of a stork delivering a baby with the words 'It's A Boy' underneath it.

"This is your wifes room. Just press the call button if you need anything." Dr. Miles said.

"Thank you doctor." Bobby said and watched the doctor walk down the hall.

He lightly sighed before walking into the room quietly and felt his eyes water when he saw Melissa sitting in her bed, leaning against her pillows, and in her arms was a small bundle in a blue baby blanket.

"Mel." he said quietly.

Melissa looked up and smiled happily.

"Bobby, come say hi to your son." she said.

Bobby smiled as he walked over and looked at the small infant his wife held.

"He's so small." he said.

"He looks just like you though." Melissa said. "He's got your eyes, your nose..."

"Hopefully he'll take after you." Bobby said. "He's got my devilishly good looks but he doesn't need my personality."

Melissa lightly giggled.

"Want to hold your son?"

Bobby nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed and carefully took his first child in his arms. He looked down at his sons face and felt tears lightly sting his eyes.

He helped bring this little person into the world. He helped give this child life.

All his life, Bobby had only thought of himself for just being able to destroy anything he got his hands on. He'd seen the paths of destruction he'd left behind before finding Melissa. To know that of himself and then to see the life he helped create...It left him speechless.

"He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Bobby said softly.

"He still needs a name." Melissa stated softly slightly turning on her side.

Bobby looked at his son in silence before looking at his wife who smiled.

"I think it's a good idea." she said.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked.

"If we're gonna name him after someone it might as well be after the person who practically saved his life." Melissa answered with a smile.

Bobby smiled and looked at his son.

"Then his name is Jackson Robert Mercer. Named after the uncle who saved him and his mother."

The new father then stood.

"I'm gonna take him to meet his uncles."

"Ok. Tell Jack I hope he's doing better and I'll kill him later." Melissa said with a smile.

"I will and you get to kill him after I kill him." Bobby said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I'm not choosing sides Jackie but it was kind of a stupid move to pull with this kind of weather going on." Jerry said.

"Screw you guys." Jack chuckled lightly as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders a little closer to his body. "The one time I do something manly and stupid you guys call me dumb and every other day of the week you call me a fairy."

"Ironic, huh?" Bobby asked entering the room with a small bundle in his arms.

"That him?" Angel asked with a smile.

"Yep." Bobby answered. "It's my little boy. Jack, I want you to be the first to hold him."

Jack smiled as he fully sat up and carefully held his new nephew.

"Hey little guy." he greeted with a gentle smile.

"Wow." Angel mused with a large smile. "He looks just like you Bobby."

"Mel thought so too." Bobby replied. "And she said she's gonna kill you later Cracker Jack."

"I thought you were going to." Jack responded smartly causing his brothers to laugh.

"What'd you name him?" Jerry asked.

"You don't wanna guess?" Bobby replied.

"Come on man. Just tell us." Angel lightly pleaded.

"We decided to name him after the fairy here." Bobby said with a smile.

"Really?" Jack asked a bit surprised as he looked up at his oldest brother. "You named him after me?"

"Why not?" Bobby replied. "You helped Mel get here in time to have him. You put yourself in this crazy weather to get her here and ended up getting frostbite. You practically saved this little guy so why not name him after you."

"Man...I-I don't know what to say." Jack lightly stammered. "I thought for sure that you were gonna name him after you."

"I was thinking about it but after what you did I decided to make my name his middle name. He's Jackson Robert Mercer." Bobby answered.

"Great. Two Jackies." Angel joked. "As if one wasn't hard enough to keep track of."


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Bobby's eyes fluttered open when he heard the cries of his child over the baby monitor. He felt Melissa stir and quickly stopped her.

"I got it Mel. Go back to sleep." he said sitting up.

"Don't tempt me Bobby." Melissa warned with a sleepy smile.

"I am." Bobby lightly smiled. "Go back to sleep."

"Come get me if you need to." she said lying down again.

"I will." Bobby said before leaving the room and heading into the nursery which had been Jerry's old bedroom. He walked in and saw his infant son lightly fussing in his crib. He reached in and carefully picked him up.

"It's ok Jackie." he said softly as he gently rubbed the infants back. "It's ok. Did something scare you?"

The newborn baby continued his light whimpers as his father tried to sooth him. After nearly forty minutes the small infant finally fell asleep again.

Bobby carefully placed his son back into the crib and tucked him in. He then looked down at the face of his first born child sleeping peacefully and found himself smiling.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

[6 Years later]

"Daddy!"

Bobby came rushing into the room and relaxed to see his son trying to reach something behind the couch.

"Daddy. My guitar fell behind the couch." the young child exclaimed trying desperatly to grab the toy guitar his Uncle Jack had given him for his birthday.

"Here. Let me try." Bobby said moving his son to the side and reached behind the sofa. He easily grabbed the toy and brough it out. He chuckled seeing his son grab it as soon as it was handed to him.

Last year Jack had come home for his break from touring and Little Jack had caught his uncle writing songs and playing music on his guitar. It got his attention and he had pleaded for his own guitar.

Bobby had gone to the toy store and got him a little black and white guitar and it was seen in his son's hands almost everyday. Needless to say, Bobby right away knew that he wouldn't be able to get his son to give the same kind of attention to hockey that he did music.

His hopes of his son being the next biggest hockey star had crashed before he could even teach him to skate.

"Daddy, when is Uncle Jack gonna be back?"

"I don't know son." Bobby answered sitting next to his only child. "Uncle Jackie never really knows when he can come home for a while. He's really busy being a rockstar. But I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Ok. He said he'll help me learn a real guitar when he comes back." Little Jack said.

_Thanks a lot you fairy._ Bobby thought to himself about his youngest brother with a smirk on his face. _My kid has your interests. I'm gonna kick your fairy a** if he turns fruity when he's older._

Bobby felt a sudden punch on his arm and saw his son grinning at him.

_Well, maybe it's not too late to try to get him to change his mind._ Bobby figured grabbing his son and began to tickle him.


End file.
